nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Prisoner × 4 + Guard × 1
'Prisoner × 4 + Guard × 1 '(囚人×4＋看守×1 Shuujin × 4 + Kanshu × 1) is the first chapter of the Nanbaka Web Manga. Synopsis Jyugo, Uno, Nico, and Rock bother Hajime Sugoroku. Later the main four engage in idle chit-chat. Summary Jyugo complains to Hajime that he is bored, with Hajime telling him not to call him out to cell 13 of building 13 just for that reason. All four of the prisoners then ask Hajime for things: Uno wants to know if there are any cute visitors, Rock wants to know when it's time eat, Nico wants Hajime to reserve a limited edition box set that comes out the next month, and Jyugo telling him that he just remembered that he will be released soon and thus he will be escaping, wanting Hajime to extend his sentence. Hajime shoots them all down and tells Jyugo to give him a break with his constant escapes. On a tv, the four listen and respond to the news about how another person was arrested for murder: Nico is frightened, Uno comments on how insane the world they live in is, and Rock mentions how lately, 'the outside world is going to pieces' and that 'it is getting worse'. They continue watching: Jyugo mentions how the victim's body was chopped up and tossed into the ocean, Nico says that it is horrible, Uno thinks the person is 'definitely a lunatic' and Rock says that he hopes they won't bring the murder to Nanba Prison. With Rock's comment in mind, the four beg Hajime to "not put him in building 13" as they "do not want to be his cellmate ever", and Hajime angrily responds, asking them if they are "school girls transferring class or something", then saying they won't make a murderer their cellmate. Later, Jyugo asks Uno, "Will I ever get popular with the ladies when I get released?". Uno quickly replies with a blunt "No way!!". Jyugo gets angry at his reply being too fast and says "Don't reply so quickly!!" to spare his self-esteem. Uno then says, "But, Jyugo, you've a terrible personality, you're likely bad with money, and probably can't get a job.". Jyugo replies, angrily shouting "You don't hold back, do you?!", then continuing on to say "But really, I have more good qualities than bad!!: I don't have much body hair and my nipples are pink!", with Uno questioning "Those are your good qualities? You think you'll have girls lined up for those things? Think realistically." and hinting about his eyes. After trying to think of some realistic things girls like Jyugo boldly proclaims "I got it! I like men, too!". While freaking out, Uno tells him only a small fraction of girls will react to that and tells him not to make up crazy lies. At one usual day, the group is sitting around in their cell reading. Jyugo pops up and asks the others, "Yo, we're prisoners, right?" They begin discussing that in this situation it should be a 'break out story', but mention all the good qualities of the Nanba Prison; good food, a huge bathroom, three meals a day and follow a healthy routine, air-conditioner, plenty of free time, sports tournaments, being able to read manga and magazines all day, and express that they seem to enjoy their life there as it is pretty comfortable. Jyugo mentions that he may be a skilled escape artist, but even if he were to escape he doesn't have a home. Ultimately, they decide that it's pointless to escape and wonder if that makes them freeloaders, roommates, or brothers. While on his round, Hajime overhears them and eavesdrops. Initially he thinks they are planning something, only to comment on how carefree they are being once he realizes the nature of the conversation. Character Appearances Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters